The Continuing Adventures of Todd and Tali DiNozzo
by vamp926
Summary: Semi-sequel to Ziva's fear, except this fic is about all the trouble Todd and Tali get into. Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby. You must read Ziva's Fear for this to make sense!
1. Mast Spectommer

**A/N: **This is a semi-sequel to Ziva's Fear. If you haven't read Almost, or Ziva's Fear then you won't understand this story.

* * *

Mast Spectommer

Todd twirled excitedly in his dad's chair. Today was bring your child to work day and Tony had brought Todd to work. Todd spun again, laughing with glee, until the chair was stopped and Todd was facing his grandpa.

"Grandpa Gibbs," Todd said, swallowing hard.

"Hey Todd," Gibbs said, ruffling Todd's hair. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Upstairs with Aunt Jenny," Todd replied solemnly. "Uncle Tim is with them too. Aunt Jenny came down and said she needed to see them, and Daddy told me to wait here for you."

"Alright, Todd, why don't you go downstairs to Aunt Abby's lab? Do you remember the way?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup," Todd said proudly. Gibbs swung Todd off the chair and tossed him into the air. Todd squealed with glee. When Gibbs put Todd down, Todd ran to the elevator and pressed the down button.

* * *

"Aunt Abby!" Todd exclaimed, running into the lab and straight into Abby's arms. 

"Hey buddy," Abby said, picking the young boy and placing him on her hip. "How we doing today?"

"Good, I got to come to work with Mommy and Daddy and Tali had to stay with the baby sitter," Todd said. "And Daddy is going to take me out to lunch later."

"Well that's cool, how come you're not upstairs with Mom and Dad?" Abby asked, setting Todd down on the table.

"Grandpa sent me down here," Todd said.

"Ahhh… well, do you want to help me do my work?" Abby asked.

"Yeah!" Todd exclaimed. Abby walked over to her closet and pulled out a mini lab coat that she kept just for Todd. Abby handed Todd the coat and he put it on excitedly.

"Aunt Abby, what's that?" Todd asked, pointing to the mass spectrometer against the wall.

"That is my baby, the mass spectrometer," Abby replied. Todd looked confused.

"What's a mast spectommer?"Todd asked. Abby laughed at the pronunciation that Todd gave.

"Mass Spectrometer, it tells me what's in things, like, it could give me your DNA," Abby said, giving an example, but that only deepened Todd's confusion.

"What's DNA?" Todd asked. Abby smiled.

"It's in your genes," Abby said. Todd looked down at his jeans with horror on his face.

"I need some new jeans then," Todd said seriously, which left Abby in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? If you did, please review. 


	2. Buffalo Wings

Buffalo Wings

True to his word, Tony took Todd out for lunch once they got out of their meeting with the Director. Tony took Todd to the Applebee's that was around the corner from the office. Todd ordered mac and cheese and Tony ordered hot wings. When their food arrived, Todd demanded to try Tony's wings.

"I don't know, little man," Tony said, using the nickname he had given his son. "They're really spicy."

"I don't care, please Daddy, I want to try," Todd whined.

"I'm serious, little man, they're really hot. Sometimes you don't even want to eat your tacos because the meat is too spicy," Tony said. Todd just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Please," Todd pleaded.

"Alright, but I don't want to hear it when they burn your mouth," Tony said, and cut a tiny piece off of one of his wings. Tony handed the fork to Todd, who placed the piece of buffalo wing in his mouth. At first, Todd made no face, but then the heat must have hit him because his face contorted in pain. Todd immediately downed his small cup of Sierra Mist and then proceeded to take Tony's glass of Pepsi out from in front of him, and he downed that too. Tony just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! 


	3. Bert Jr

Bert Jr.

Abby knocked on the front door of Tony and Ziva's house; she had offered to take over for the babysitter while the team worked a case. The babysitter answered, looking frazzled.

"Thank God you're here," the babysitter started, but her words were drowned out by cries that were coming closer and closer.

"AUNT ABBY!" Todd and Tali both screeched, except when Tali said it, it sounded like, 'Aunt By'. Abby picked Tali up and hugged her while moving inside the doorway. The babysitter was out the door quicker than a shot.

"Alright, kiddies, Mommy relayed a message for me to give to you," Abby said, setting her bag down on the floor, continuing to hold Tali.

"What did Mommy say?" Todd asked.

"She said when I got here that it was bedtime," Abby said, "so let's go up stairs and get ready for bed."

An hour later, both Todd and Tali were tucked into bed. Abby was almost down the stairs when she heard crying from Tali's room. Abby headed back up the steps and, sure enough, Abby found Tali crying. Abby picked up the crying child out of the crib and held her close.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Abby asked, gently rocking Tali back and forth.

"Mommy," Tali sobbed.

"Mommy will be home soon, and she and Daddy will both come in to say goodnight," Abby said gently.

"Mommy," Tali said again, hiccupping. Abby knew that she was going to have to cal for reinforcements. Abby set Tali down in her crib.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," Abby said. Abby hurried downstairs and quickly pulled something from out of her bag, then ran back up the stairs. Tali was standing in her crib, her cries quieted by the expectation of a surprise. Abby entered the room, and from behind her back she pulled a miniature Bert the Hippo. Abby handed it to Tali, who squealed with delight. She hugged it to her, but was surprised when it farted. After she got over the surprise, she giggled, and made the miniature hippo fart again.

"Tank you," Tali said. Abby smiled and kissed her niece on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: **Review, pretty please, with a cherry on top?????? Also, if you have any ideas for "adventures" that Toddand Tali can have, don't hesitate to suggest. I love suggestions from my readers, and would be happy to include them.

**A/N 2: **Just so you know, Todd and Tali's ages will change. Right now, Todd is 5 and Tali is 2. When their ages change, I will include it in a pre-author's note.


	4. Zoo Mania

Zoo Mania

Ziva and Maddie decided to take their children to the zoo. So Ziva and Maddie loaded Todd, Tali, and Sarah into the Equinox and headed for the Zoo.

The first thing that went wrong was the wheel on Tali's stroller broke as Ziva opened it.

"Damn it," Ziva swore under her breath. Maddie heard and looked over.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"The wheel broke," Ziva answered as she shoved the now broken stroller back into the storage space of the SUV.

"It's okay," Maddie said. "Tali can use mine."

"What about Sarah?" Ziva asked.

"This stroller has two seats," Maddie replied. "On in the front that holds the car seat, and then there is one facing the back." Ziva debated it for a moment, but then buckled Tali into the stroller.

Once they paid for their tickets and were inside, Todd began whining that he was 'starving'.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Todd whined, tugging on Ziva's sleeve. Ziva sighed and walked over to the nearest vendor and purchased a hot dog. Todd wolfed it down and then proclaimed that he was thirsty. Ziva put her hands on her hip and looked at Todd, who cowered behind Maddie.

"Ziva, don't worry about it," Maddie said, pulling a juice box out of her diaper bag and handing it to Todd.

The next hour and a half was pure hell for Ziva and Maddie. Todd had gotten lost, Tali had been frightened by the reptile house, and Sarah had thrown up all over herself. When they left the zoo, Ziva and Maddie loaded the kids into the car and then got into the front seat and just sat there. They turned and looked at each other.

"Never again," they said at the same time, and smiled.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Cuddle Time

Cuddle Time

Tony had stayed home with the kids because they were sick. Todd had woken up with a fever and Tali had thrown up several times in the middle of the night. Todd had now developed a cough, and every few minutes, Tony heard the hacking, which brought up memories from the time that he had the plague. Tali had stopped throwing up, and she was just plain miserable. Tony picked Tali up out of her crib and carried her down the hall to Todd's room, where he was sitting up in bed and hacking furiously.

"Hey, little man, why don't you come to my room with me," Tony said, holding his hand out to Todd. Todd wearily got out of bed and took Tony's hand. When they got to Tony and Ziva's room, Tony set Tali down on the bed and went to the bathroom to get cough medicine for Todd. After Todd had taken the medicine, Tony laid down on the bed, with one of his children on either side. All three of them were soon fast asleep.

When Ziva came home later that evening, he found them that way. Tony with Tali in his arms and Todd on the other side of Tony with his arm slung across Tony's body. Ziva just smiled as she pulled out her phone and took a picture.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Where's Tali?

**A/N: **Thanks to Jordan4Woody for the idea for this story!!

Where's Tali?

Abby was frantic. She had spent the last hour searching for Tali, who had disappeared during a game of hide and seek. Abby had looked in every closet, under every bed, and she still couldn't find her.

"Ziva's gonna kill me," Abby muttered to herself as she facepalmed. Finally giving in, Abby picked up the phone and dialed NCIS.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Tony's voice sounded one the other line.

"Tony, it's me," Abby said.

"What's up, Abby?" Tony said, and Abby could almost see him leaning back in his chair.

"Todd, Tali, and I were playing hide and go seek, and, well, we can't find Tali," Abby admitted. Abby heard a noise on the other end of the phone and she assumed that Tony had fallen out of his chair.

"We'll be right there," Tony said.

* * *

Back at headquarters, Gibbs looked up when he heard Tony on the phone. 

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby just called," Tony said standing up and clipping his gun on. "She can't find Tali." Ziva and McGee stood up and clipped on their Sigs too, and then they all headed out the door.

* * *

The team and Abby searched the entire house again, and Ziva was now close to tears. Tony held Ziva close and rubbed her back. Abby was already in tears and was being held by McGee. 

"She couldn't have left the house, I would have heard the door open," Abby sobbed. Just then, Tali appeared in the laundry room doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Ziva let out a choked sob and ran and picked Tali up and hugged her fiercely.

"Where were you, my little mouse? We were worried sick," Ziva asked.

"I was hidin' from Aunt Abby in the dryer, and I fell sleep," Tali said tiredly. Everyone stared at Tali for a minute, and then burst into laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!! Also, feel free to contribute any ideas that you might have for Todd and Tali's adventures. 


	7. Boats

Boats

"Grandpa!" Todd yelled excitedly as Gibbs walked through the front door.

"Hey, buddy, just the person I was looking for. Do you want to do something special today?" Gibbs asked as he swung Todd up onto his hip.

"Yeah!" Todd exclaimed.

"Alright," Gibbs said, "but we have to tell your mom." Todd nodded.

"Cause if I left without telling Mommy, she would worry and I don't like it when Mommy worries," Todd said, and Gibbs smiled. "Mommy!" Todd yelled and Ziva appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Gibbs," Ziva said as she dried her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Ziva, I was wondering if I could take Todd for the day," Gibbs said as he set Todd down.

"Sure," Ziva said. "Just have him back six," Ziva said and smiled.

"Cool," Todd said and ran and hugged Ziva's legs. "Thanks, Mom."

"Go get your jacket," Ziva said, ruffling her son's hair.

* * *

Gibbs took Todd back to his house and took him to the basement. When Todd saw the almost finished boat, his eyes got big. 

"Grandpa, why is there a boat in your basement?" Todd asked.

"I like to build them," Gibbs said.

"Who's Kelly?" Todd asked, looking at the name engraved on the stern.

"She was my daughter," Gibbs said, kneeling down beside Todd.

"What happened to her?" Todd said, because as far as he knew, Grandpa didn't have any kids.

"She died," Gibbs said, and Todd heard the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Todd said, hugging Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and hugged Todd back. Gibbs then picked up the sanding tool and showed Todd how to hold it and for the rest of the afternoon, Gibbs and Todd sanded the boat, grandfather and grandson.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Review, please, I'm sick and it will brighten my day. 


	8. Auntie Jen

Auntie Jen

"Can we go up now?" Todd asked. Tony and Ziva had brought Todd and Tali to work after the babysitter had called in sick.

"Not until she calls," Ziva answered as she tried to keep Tali in her lap.

"But she said," Todd said, but was silenced by a look from his father. Todd thought that the look that his dad gave him was only slightly less scary than the one that Grandpa gave. Todd thought that Aunt Abby also gave a pretty mean stare. Just then, the phone rang and Tony answered it.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, yes, yes, I'll send them up," Tony said and then hung up the phone and looked into the two expectant faces of his children.

"She said go ahead and go up," Tony said, and both Todd and Tali let out cheers. Auntie Jen had said that they could spend the day with her, and they rarely got to see her. Todd and Tali raced for the stairs and quickly climbed them, headed for the Director's office.

* * *

Jenny had ordered Cynthia to not interrupt her and send all of her calls to voicemail. Just then, Todd and Tali burst through the door. 

"Auntie Jen, Auntie Jen," they cried and both of the leapt into her arms.

"Hey you two," Jenny said, hugging them tightly and then setting them down. "Guess what."

"What," Todd asked.

"I ordered pizza and I have Candyland," Jenny said.

The next several hours the three played Candyland and ate all the pizza except for the crusts.

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I am open to any ideas you might have for "adventures" for Todd and Tali to have.


	9. Where's Daddy?

**A/N: **In this section of ficlet's Todd is 7 and Tali is 4

Where's Daddy?

McGee arrived at the DiNozzo household to two very grim faced children. Earlier that day, a frantic Ziva had called McGee . Earlier that week, Tony had developed a cough, which had turned into pneumonia. That hadn't worried Ziva until he had started coughing up blood, which after he did, she had him rushed to the hospital immediately, calling McGee to see if he could watch the kids.

McGee picked up Tali and held her while she silently cried. Todd was just sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

"Uncle Tim," Tali said, hiccupping and raising her head from McGee's shoulder. "Where's Daddy?"

"Well," McGee started, unsure of how to put this to young children. "A long time, your daddy got very sick and because of that, he's very sick now." Todd looked over from the couch.

"How did he get sick?" Todd asked, scooting over to be closer to McGee.

"A very mean lady sent the sickness in the mail, and your dad opened it by accident. When he did, he breathed in some of the sickness," McGee said. Todd finally scooted all the way over to McGee and laid his head on McGee.

"I miss Daddy already," Todd said wistfully.

"You're dad will be just fine," McGee said, wrapping his arm around the younger boy.

Later, when Ziva arrived back home from the hospital, she found McGee, Todd, and Tali all asleep on the couch. McGee was still holding Tali and Todd was snuggled under McGee's arms. Ziva gently woke McGee and he helped her carry the kids to bed. After they had Todd and Tali tucked into bed, Ziva and McGee headed back downstairs. McGee wordlessly opened his arms and Ziva fell into them, crying silently.

"How is he?" McGee asked, rubbing circles on Ziva's back.

"He's relapsed, but the doctor said that he should be fine," Ziva said, pulling away from McGee and wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's asking about the kids, he wants to see them, so I'm going to take them to see him tomorrow."

"That's good," McGee said. Ziva half smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. McGee pulled on his coat and made to walk out the door when Ziva grabbed his arm. "McGee, thanks for being there." McGee smiled and hugged Ziva again.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? Review please!! 


	10. Shots

**A/N: **Thanks to Samwelshdragon for the idea for this fic. It was a great idea!

* * *

Shots 

Todd and Tali DiNozzo were not the happiest children in the world. They had just discovered that the only reason that their mom had stayed home today was because they had doctor's appointments.

"But Mom," Todd whined.

"No buts," Ziva said as she helped Tali into her coat. "It's time for your checkups."

"Mom," Todd started again.

"Todd Marcus DiNozzo, you will stop whining, put your coat on and scoot your boot to that car, now," Ziva commanded.

Finally, they arrived at the doctor's office. Tali, who had always been good about these things, was sitting in Ziva's lap quietly while Ziva read a book to her. Todd was sitting in the chair next to them pouting. Just then, a voice called their name.

"Todd and Tali DiNozzo?" a nurse called as she walked into the room. Zia put the book that she was reading to Tali down and stood up with Tali in her arms while Todd stayed resolutely in his seat.

"Todd," Ziva said, bending over, "get up." Todd glared at her for a moment but then got up out of the chair and followed Ziva over to where the nurse was standing.

"Hi," the nurse said. "My name is Wendy." Tali looked up from where she had her head buried in Ziva's shoulder and smiled shyly, while Todd continued to keep the glare on his face. "Follow me," Wendy said as she led them back a hallway to the nurses' station. "Can you guys take off your shoes and jackets so I can weigh you?" Wendy asked. Ziva helped Tali out of her jacket and shoes while Todd took his off himself. They each took a turn on the scale and Wendy recorded their weight on their charts, along wit h their temperature. After she was done, she led them back another hallway to a room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," Wendy said, and then pulled the door shut.

Fifteen minutes later, a tall, handsome doctor walked in.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Dr. Cummings." Ziva extended her hand out to shake Dr. Cumming hand.

"I'm Ziva DiNozzo, and these are my children, Todd and Tali."

"Ah, you married an Italian?" Dr. Cummings asked a he sat down on his stool.

"Yes, my husband's name is Tony," Ziva answered. Dr. Cummings then turned towards the children.

"So, who wants to go first?"

After their exams Dr. Cummings made notes on their charts and then turned toward Ziva.

"They need their flu shots," Dr. Cummings said in a whisper. Ziva bit her lip, knowing that this would cause problems.

"Okay," Ziva said.

"I'll have the nurse come in and give them their shots," Dr. Cummings said and then left. A few minutes later, Wendy walked in with a tray that held two needles, two vials of clear liquid, two alcohol wipes, and two Band-Aids. From what Ziva could see one Band-Aid was covered in Spiderman, and the other was covered in Disney Princesses. When Todd and Tali saw what was on the tray, their eyes grew wide.

"Tali, you're first, would you like to sit in your Mommy's lap?" Wendy asked and Tali nodded silently. Wendy picked Tali up and handed her to Ziva. Once Tali was in Ziva's arms, she buried her face in Ziva's shoulder. Wendy quickly inserted the needle and then withdrew it and placed the princess Band-Aid on Tali's arm.

"See," Ziva said. "That didn't hurt at all." Todd was next and as Wendy was giving him his shot, he scrunched his face tightly until it was over.

After the doctor's visit, Ziva took the kids to Dairy Queen to reward their good behavior during their shots.

"It didn't even hurt," Todd said, digging into his ice cream. Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled at the memory of his scrunched up face.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review, it makes my day, which makes me happy, which makes me want to write, so everyone wins. Also, if you have any ideas for "adventures" I'd be happy to hear them. Also, I was wondering if anyone knew exactly where in Indiana Kate lived? I need to know for the next chapter... 


	11. Namesake

Namesake

Todd wiggled excitedly in his seat. He and his dad were going on a trip and Todd was excited to be flying on a plane for the first time.

Tony smiled as he watched Todd wiggle in his seat. Tony and Ziva had agreed that Todd should know about Kate and where his name had come from, so Tony was taking Todd to Indiana to visit Kate's grave. This was bringing back memories for Tony, and they weren't necessarily good ones. His memory flashed back to the day that Kate had been shot. He and Gibbs had no sooner helped her up from her fall, a result of stepping in front of a bullet for Gibbs, when a shot had rang and before he and Gibbs had known what was happening, Kate lay on the rooftop, and hole in her forehead and her blood on their faces.

Tony was brought out of his nightmarish memory by a tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Daddy, where are we going exactly?" Todd asked.

"We're going to visit your Aunt Kate," Tony replied, smiling.

"But Aunt Abby told me about Aunt Kate, Aunt Abby said that she died," Todd said, his eyebrows contracting with confusion.

"Just be patient," Tony said, ruffling his son's hair.

When the plane landed, Tony rented a car and buckled Todd in and they drove to the cemetery where Kate was buried. Tony took Todd's hand and led him through the rows of headstones until they reached Kate's. Tony knelt down beside the grave and laid a bouquet of flowers on the ground, he had brought them all the way from DC from Kate's favorite florist, Martha's Garden. Todd knelt down beside Tony and silently read the inscription on the grave, then Todd turned to Tony.

"Daddy, my first name is her last name," Todd said, his face clearly looking excited.

"Yes, your mom and I decided to name you after her, to honor her memory," Tony said, pulling Todd close to him.

"Do you miss Aunt Kate?" Todd asked, looking at Tony. Tony sighed, memories flashing through his head.

"Only every day, little man, only every day."

* * *

**A/N: **So, please review with your thoughts... also, feelfree to suggest any ideas you might have for Todd and Tali's next adventure. 


	12. Brother and Sister

Brother and Sister

Todd and Tali were playing outside, biking up and down the sidewalk. Occasionally, Todd would call for a race and they would race back to the driveway.

"Todd, wait for me," Tali yelled as her brother raced ahead of her. Tali didn't see the crack in the sidewalk that sent her flying over her handlebars. Todd looked back when he heard crying and saw Tali sitting on the ground with blood on her leg. Todd dropped his bike and an over to his sister.

"Tali, what happened?" Todd asked.

"I was riding and I fell," Tali cried.

"Okay, let's go inside," Todd said, "do you want a piggy back ride?" Tali nodded and sniffled. Todd squatted down and allowed his sister to crawl onto his back. Todd carried her back to the house, where Abby was babysitting them. When they got there, they found Abby asleep on the couch.

"Come on, Tali, we'll let Aunt Abby sleep because she doesn't feel well, I'll help you," Todd said. Todd carried Tali to the bathroom and looked under the sink until he found the first aid kit that his mom had used many times on him. Todd opened it up and pulled out a cotton ball and then looked for the brown bottle that his mom had always used on him. When he found it, he opened the bottle, and put some on the cotton ball.

"This might hurt a little, Tali," Todd said as he wiped the cotton ball over Tali's knee. Tali gasped a little, but other than that, she kept silent. After Todd wiped off Tali's knee, he looked for the yellow ointment. He put some of that on Tali's knee and then put a Band-Aid on top.

"There," Todd said, kissing the Band-Aid.

"Thank you, Todd," Tali sniffled. Todd helped his little sister up and then hugged her.

"You were very brave," Todd said. "How about we get a popsicle?" Tali nodded and smiled and Todd led her to the kitchen and pulled to popsicles out of the freezer. They unwrapped them and ate them together, brother and sister.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I thought that it was a cute idea. Please review, and as always, if you have any ideas, well, you know what to do...

Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, Todd put hydrogen peroxide and Neosporin on Tali's knee.


	13. Battle of the Sexes

**A/N: **Special thanks to -RunningFromTheInside- for the idea for this story!

Battle of the Sexes

"Tony, I can cook too," Ziva said, taking the spatula from Tony's hand.

"Ziva, I'm Italian, cook is my middle name," Tony said, snatching the spatula back.

"Abby!" Ziva yelled.

"McGoo!" Tony yelled.

"What!" they both replied as they walked into the kitchen.

"We need your help," Ziva said.

"Who's the better cook?" Tony asked, smirking, knowing that he would have both of them won over, especially Abby. Abby and McGee looked at each other.

"Well, there's really only one way to solve this," Abby said, "you and the kids should have a cook off. Tali can be with Ziva and Todd with Tony. Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, and I can judge who the better cook is." Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"Let's do it," they said.

The next day Ziva, Tali, Tony, and Todd went to the grocery store to prepare for the cook off. Tony had decided to make chicken parm with his homemade tomato sauce, meanwhile, Ziva had chosen Black Forest Cheesecake. After the grocery shopping was done, they headed for Gibbs's house, where the cook off was taking place.

"Grandpa," Todd and Tali yelled as they ran through the door into Gibbs's arms.

"Hey there," Gibbs said, picking each of them up in one arm.

"Hi, Gibbs," Ziva said, following the kids through the door.

"Hey, Ziva," Gibbs said, putting the kids down and taking the bags from Ziva and kissing her one the cheek.

"Boss," Tony said, bringing up the rear with the rest of the bags.

"DiNozzo, you know she's gonna kick your butt, right?" Gibbs said. Tony just laughed.

Several hours later, Tony and Ziva sat in the kitchen with the kids while their food was being judged. Finally, Abby came through the door.

"Your presence is requested in the dining room," Abby said. Ziva picked up Tali and Tony swung Todd up onto his back and they headed into the dining room.

"The verdict," McGee said, motioning towards Gibbs.

"Ziva," Gibbs said.

"Ziva," Jenny said.

"Ziva," Abby said, holding back a smile at the glare on Tony's face.

"Tony," McGee said.

"Thank you for your loyalty," Tony said. Ziva and Tali turned towards Tony and Todd.

"Ha!" they both said, sticking their tongues out. Tony and Todd stuck theirs out right back. Gibbs reached over and smacked the back of Tony's head.

"Grow up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **So, comments, questions, reviews? Please, because you know you secretly want too. Ideas are good too… 


	14. Backyard Football & Cakes

Backyard Football & Cakes

"Go long little man, go long," Tony yelled, cocking his arm back with a football in his hand. Todd was laughing and running away from Tony. Tony threw the ball gently and Todd dived for it and caught it, rolling around on the ground.

"Look dad, I caught it," Todd said proudly as he stood up holding the football high.

"You did," Tony said, running to were Todd was standing. "Now, you're going to throw it back."

"But dad, I don't know how," Todd said.

"Well, that is why I'm going to teach you," Tony said. "Can I see the ball?" Todd handed the ball over to Tony and Tony knelt behind Todd. "Now, you want to line your fingers up with the laces and then you want to bring the football back to just behind your ear. Then, you throw." Tony got up and ran several feet away from Todd. Todd did what Tony told him and he threw the ball in a perfect spiral. Tony caught the ball and threw his hands up in the air.

"Todd DiNozzo makes another perfect pass," Tony yelled running and sweeping Todd up into his arms and spinning him around. "We'll make a football player out of you yet," Tony said, and Todd laughed with delight.

Meanwhile, in the DiNozzo kitchen, Ziva was teaching Tali how to make a cake. They were using a standard cake mix out of a box, but they were having fun all the same. Ziva handed the spoon to Tali.

"Go ahead and stir it," Ziva said, kissing Tali's nose. Tali giggled and began stirring the cake mix. Ziva stuck her finger in the cake mix and put a dollop on Tali's nose. Tali giggled and did the same to Ziva.

"I love you, mommy," Tali said. Ziva turned around and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I love you too, my little Tali bear," Ziva said, smiling.

Soon enough, Ziva and Tali got the cake in the oven and they started making the icing. Tony and Todd came inside. Tony came up behind Ziva and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, sweetcheeks," Tony whispered in her ear. Ziva turned around in his arms and smeared icing all over his face.

"I love you too, my little hairy butt," Tony said smiling.

After the DiNozzo clan had eaten dinner, Ziva and Tali brought the cake to the table and Todd told them about how he threw the football. Tony and Ziva just looked at each other and smiled. How they loved their family…

* * *

**A/N: **So, please tell me what you thought, feel free to contribute... and review, please, it makes me happy, which makes me work faster, which makes you hapy! So everyone wins!!! 


	15. Princess

Princess

"Uncle Tim, Uncle Tim," Tali yelled as she struggled to get out of her father's arms. Tony smiled and put Tali down, who immediately ran to McGee, who picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey there, my little princess," McGee said. When Tali was born, she had been premature, and McGee had taken to Tali. There was no denying that Tali was McGee's favorite.

"Are we doing something special today?" Tali asked.

"As a matter of fact," McGee said, "you and I are going on a date." Tali's eyes grew big.

"Just me and you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup, just me and you," McGee said. They headed to the elevator and as they passed Tony, he leaned over to McGee.

"Five, or Ziva will have your head," Tony said, and McGee nodded, letting Tony know that he had heard.

First, McGee and Tali went to Burger King for lunch. (A/N: Hey, when you're a kid, BK is like, first class…) Tali got a Kid's mean and McGee got a whopper. After they had lunch, McGee and Tali went to the movies to see the newest Disney movie. After the movie, McGee and Tali went to the park.

"Uncle Tim, I want to swing," Tali said, pointing at the swings.

"You wish is my command, milady," McGee said bowing, which caused Tali to erupt in giggles. They ran over to the swings and McGee helped Tali into one, and then he began to push her.

"Higher," Tali command and McGee pushed her higher. After several minutes of swinging, Tali decided that she was done. "Uncle Tim, I want to slide." McGee grabbed the swing and slowed it down and they walked over to the slide. "Will you catch me?" Tali asked.

"Of course," McGee said and he walked over to the bottom of the slide. Tali climbed the ladder and then sat down at the top.

"Ready, Uncle Tim?" Tali called.

"Ready," McGee called. Tali pushed her herself off and came flying towards McGee. McGee caught her at the bottom and twirled her around. After he put her down, McGee looked at his watch. "Uh oh, Tali, we have to get back," McGee said, swinging Tali up onto his hip.

"Why?" Tali said, pouting.

"Because if we don't," McGee paused and looked around, "your mommy will have my head." Tali's eyes grew big.

"Mommy wouldn't do that," Tali protested. "She likes you." McGee threw his head back and laughed.

"Let's go, little princess," McGee said, and they headed out of the park.

* * *

**A/N: **So, read, review... cause you love me! (Aww... come on, you know you do...) And if you have any ideas, you know what to do... 


	16. Tali's First Day of School

Todd: 8 Tali: 5

Tali's First Day of School

"Mommy, I don't want to go," Tali said softly, her lip quivering. Ziva pulled a shirt over Tali's head and then kissed her forehead.

"My little mouse, you have to go to school. You'll be fine," Ziva said, now lacing up Tali's sneakers.

"What if no one likes me?" Tali asked. Ziva picked Tali up and hugged her closely.

"How could they not?" Ziva said softly.

Half an hour later, Ziva, Todd, and Tali sat in the car in front of the school. Todd unbuckled his seat belt and kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"Bye mom," Todd said and he made a motion to open the door, but Ziva grabbed his arm.

"Can you take Tali to her classroom?" Ziva asked.

"Sure, come on, Tali," Todd said. Tali unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of her car seat. Ziva turned around and hugged Tali closely.

"I love you, my little mouse," Ziva said into Tali's ear.

"Love you too, mommy," Tali replied and followed Todd out of the car.

At three, Ziva was outside the school again, waiting for the kids. Tali came out first, looking excited. Tali climbed into the car and kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"Did you have a good day?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Tali responded excitedly. "I made two new friends and I saw Todd at lunch and recess."

"See," Ziva said, ruffling Tali's hair, "I told you so."

* * *

**A/N: **Quuestions, comments, I like cheese... Review, contribute, whatever it takes to make you press that little blue button! 


	17. Sleepover

**A/N: **Thanks to littlemissbig for the idea for this chapter! Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Greg, because without him, I would have never started watching NCIS!!

Sleepover

"Mom," Todd asked, approaching his mother from behind. Ziva turned around to look at her son.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Well, my friend Greg is having a sleepover tomorrow and he invited me," Todd said, handing Ziva a piece of paper. "That's his mom's number."

"I will talk to your father about it," Ziva said, patting Todd on the head.

Later that evening, as Tony and Ziva were getting onto bed, Ziva brought the subject up.

"Todd wants to go to a sleepover," Ziva said, sliding in to bed next to Tony.

"That's fine," Tony said.

"Tony, you don't even want to think about it?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"Nope, Todd's a big boy, Zee-vah, he can take care of himself and I think that he's ready," Tony replied, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now go to bed."

The next morning, Ziva called Greg's mother and told her that Todd would be at the sleepover. Greg's mother thanked Ziva for letting her know and then gave Ziva the information for the party. Later that day, Ziva and Todd sat outside Greg's house.

"Alright, I packed your pajama's and your sleeping bag and your toothbrush," Ziva said, handing Todd his bag and pillow. "Will you call me before you go to bed?'

"Yes, mom," Todd said, rolling his eyes at his mother. Ziva ruffled Todd's hair.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ziva said. Todd put his hand on the door handle, and then he paused. He pulled back and reached over the seat and hugged Ziva tightly.

"I love you, mom," Todd said, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"I love you, too," Ziva said, patting Todd's hands. Todd then got out of the car and ran across the lawn. Ziva waited until Todd was inside and Greg's mother waved from the door and then she pulled away.

* * *

"Hey, Todd," Greg called excitedly when he saw his friend walk through the door. 

"Hey, Greg" Todd replied, setting his bag down in Greg's room.

"My mom rented us Guitar Hero and Pirates of the Caribbean," Greg said, displaying the guitar controller.

"Cool," Todd exclaimed. For the next several hours, Greg and Todd rocked out to Guitar Hero. Greg's mom ordered them pizza and they ate the whole thing by themselves. At nine thirty, Greg's mom came in and told them that they needed to get ready for bed. Todd and Greg grumbled, but they put their pajama's on and got into their sleeping bags. When Greg's mom came in to say goodnight, Todd spoke up.

"Mrs. Allan, I promised my mom that I would call her before I went to bed," Todd said. Greg's mom handed him the phone and Todd dialed his number. It rang a few times and then Tony answered.

"DiNozzo residence," Tony said.

"Hi, dad," Todd said.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Tony asked.

"Is mom there? I promised that I would call her before I went to bed," Todd asked.

"She sure is," Tony said, "let me go get her. So, are you having fun, little man?"'

"Yeah," Todd replied excitedly.

"That's good, well, here's your mom," Tony said. Todd waited for a minute and then Ziva came on the phone.

"Hey there, little man," Ziva said.

"Hey, mom," Todd said. "I just called to say goodnight, and tell Tali that I said goodnight too."

"I will, and I love you too," Ziva said. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Ziva waited outside as Todd said goodbye to Greg. Eventually, Todd climbed into the back seat. 

"Did you have fun?" Ziva asked as she pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah," Todd replied. "But I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ziva said, looking into the rearview mirror and smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. My boyfriend was up here for the weekend, so I really wasn't on th**e **computer all that much. Read, review, ideas... I'm sure you know the drill by now. 


	18. Father, Daughter, Mother, Son

**A/N: ** Thanks to dragoneyes5000 for the concept of this chapter!

Father, Daughter, Mother, Son

"Tali bear, where are you?" Tony called.

"I'm in my room, daddy," Tali yelled and Tony walked down the hallway to Tali's room. Tali was sitting on the floor, playing with her Barbie's and Tali was dressed up in her princess costume from Halloween.

"Hey there, Bear, what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm playin'," Tali answered as she dressed her Barbie's. Tony walked into the room and sat down next to Tali. "Want to play with me, dad?" Tali asked. Tony smiled and nodded. Tali handed him a naked Barbie and an outfit. Tony smiled and he dressed the Barbie.

"Now what?" Tony asked as he displayed the now dressed Barbie to Tali.

"Now, they're going to the mall," Tali answered and made her Barbie walk across the floor. Tony made his do the same and then put on a falsetto voice.

"Oh Nancy, we're going to have so much fun," Tony said in a high voice, which caused Tali to giggle.

"That's right," Tali said, playing along. "There are so many sales today."

"Oh Nancy, thanks for inviting me," Tony said, exaggeration rolling off his tongue, causing Tali to erupt in more giggles. Tony leaned over and kissed Tali on the nose.

"I love you, bear," he said in his normal voice.

"I love you too, daddy," Tali said, also kissing him on the nose.

* * *

While Tali and Tony played Barbie, Ziva and Todd were taking a walk through the park. Ziva had her arm around Todd's shoulders and Todd had his arm around her waist. Went they got to the playground, Todd looked up at his mother.

"Can we swing?" Todd asked.

"Sure," Ziva said, and they took off running over to the swings. Ziva got on one while Todd got on the other and they pushed off and bean to swing.

"Let's see who can go the highest," Todd said.

"Okay," Ziva said and began to pump her legs harder and Todd did the same. Soon it became clear that Ziva had won so, while they were swinging their highest, Ziva turned to Todd. "Want to jump off?" she asked. Todd smiled and nodded.

"One, two, three, JUMP!" Todd yelled and Todd and Ziva leapt from the swings and landed on a heap on the ground laughing. Ziva reached over and began tickling Todd furiously, causing him to laugh even harder.

"Uncle, uncle," Todd cried, tears in his eyes from laughing to hard. Ziva stopped tickling him and lay so that she was spread eagle on the ground.

"Did you have fun today, little man?" Ziva asked. Todd smiled.

"Yeah, mom, I did," Todd said.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Dislike it? Ideas? Tell me!! Just press that little blue button……. 


	19. Date, No Kids

**A/N: **This chapter isn't exactly about Todd and Tali, it's more about Ziva and Tony. Credit for the concept of this chapter also goes to dragoneyes5000.

Date (No Kids)

Ziva and Tony pulled away from Gibbs's house and sighed. They had just dropped the kids off in his and Jenny's capable hands for the night because they were going out on a date.

"We haven't been on a date alone together in a very long time," Ziva said with a slight hint of seduction behind her voice as her had trailed slowly up and down Tony's leg.

"Zee-vah," Tony said, his teeth clenched.

"Yes, my little hairy butt?" Ziva asked.

"Would you like to live to see your children again?" Tony asked.

"Yes, why?" Ziva said, confused.

"Then I suggest you take your hand off my thigh so I don't become distracted and crash," Tony said and Ziva sighed and moved her hand to it rested on Tony's knee.

"I was only trying to get you in the mood," Ziva said.

"I know, but sweetcheeks, not in the car," Tony said, reaching down and patting Ziva's hand. "Trust me, when the time comes, I'll be in the mood," Tony said. Ziva smiled, and lightly licked her lips.

"How about we skip dinner," Ziva suggested. Tony smiled and turned the car in the direction of the house. When they got there, they were barely through the door when they attacked each other. Clothes fell away in a record time and they were soon in bed. An hour later, Ziva lay naked, cuddled into Tony's chest.

"I miss that," Toy said as he stroked Ziva's hair. Ziva just cuddled closer to Tony.

"Me too," Ziva said. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

**A/N: **Review, submit, you all know the drill by now... 


	20. Family

**A/N: **I would like to thank dragoneyes5000 for the idea for this chapter. She is a genius and has many wonderful, brilliant ideas. Please give her a round of applause. claps like a madwoman

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so I don't own CBS (damn) or NCIS (double damn). That doesn't mean that I can't have fun with them…..

Family

"Mom, can I go to Greg's house tonight?" Todd asked as his mother bustled around the kitchen.

"No, Todd, you know that tonight is family night. Why don't you go to the video store with your dad?" Ziva said as she prepped the ingredients for the pizza dough.

"But mom," Todd protested.

"No buts," Ziva said as she ruffled her son's hair.

"Mommy, mommy," Tali said, running into the room.

"Yes, my little mouse?" Ziva asked, picking her daughter up in her arms.

"Can I help you?" Tali asked. She loved helping Ziva cook.

"Absolutely," Ziva said, setting Tali down on the floor.

Meanwhile, Todd and Toy went to the video store and rented several movies. When they got home, Ziva and Tali had the pizza ready. They all got slices on paper plates and popped a movie into the DVD player.

Tony was on one end of the couch and Ziva on the other with Todd leaning on Ziva and Tali on Tony. Tony had his arm stretched out across the back of the couch and was rubbing Ziva's neck. Towards the end of the movie Tony and Ziva looked down and discovered that both of the kids were asleep. Tony carried Todd and Ziva carried Tali to bed and they went back to the living and snuggled into the couch to watch the rest of the movie.

The next morning, Todd and Tali woke up and raced to the living room to watch their Saturday morning cartoons and found their parents asleep on the couch.

"Ready?" Todd asked Tali, and Tali nodded. Both Todd and Tali raced to the couch and jumped on their parents, startling them awake. Once Tony and Ziva realized what was going on, they began to tickle Todd and Tali.

After the tickle fest, Tony got up and made pancakes and bacon and the four DiNozzo's snuggled into the couch with blankets and pillows and ate breakfast and watched cartoons.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, after 20 chapters (YAY!!) you should all know the drill by now, but, if you don't, review, suggest……. Please? 


	21. Disappearing Act

**A/N: **Thanks to –RunningFromTheInside- for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

Disappearing Act

"Todd Marcus DiNozzo, for the last time, you are not going to that birthday party. You are grounded, remember," Tony said, looking at his son with crossed arms.

"But dad, that's not fair," Todd whined.

"What's not fair is that you hit Tali with the ball on purpose and now she has a black eye," Tony said. "Now, no means no."

"You're horrible," Todd said.

"Alright, that's it, go to your room, young man, now," Tony said, using his best Gibbs impression. Todd skulked down the hall to his room and slammed the door. Tony walked down the steps and sat down on the last step and put his head in his hands. He hated disciplining the kids; it brought back bad memories of his own childhood. Ziva came around the corner and slid past him so she could sit behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You know he still loves you," Ziva said, kissing the top of Tony's head.

"I know, but I can't help but feel bad when I punish them," Tiny said, sighing.

Meanwhile, Todd packed a change of clothes in his book bag and nimbly climbed out of his window on to the tree outside and shimmied down. After he was safely on the ground, Todd took off for Greg's house.

* * *

"Ziva!" Tony called from the doorway of Todd's room. Ziva came running up the stairs.

"What?" Ziva asked confused.

"Todd's gone," Tony said. Ziva ran for the phone and just as she was about to dial 911, the phone rang.

"Todd?" Ziva asked breathlessly.

"No, this is Mrs. Allan, Greg's mom," the voice on the other line said.

"Oh, hi," Ziva said, disappointed.

"Did you know that your son was at my house?" Mrs. Allan asked.

"Oh thank God," Ziva said, and then she cupped her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "He's at Greg's," Ziva told Tony and Tony sighed with relief. "Mrs. Allan, we'll be right there to pick him up. I'm o sorry."

"It's alright," Mrs. Allan said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony had Todd and they were on the way home. The ride back to the house was silent and filled with tension.

"Dad," Todd finally said. "I'm sorry, you're not horrible." Tony reached over and ruffled his sons hair.

"It's ok, little man, just don't ever pull the disappearing act again."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, you all know the drill…………. But seriously, please review, you're insight makes me a better writer. 


	22. FOOD FIGHT!

**A/N: **Special thanks to –RunningFromTheInside- for the idea for this chapter.

FOOD FIGHT!!!

Tony was sitting in the arm chair, watching TV with Tali in his lap and a bowl of popcorn in front of them, which they were greedily eating.

Ziva and Todd were snuggled into the couch, fast asleep. The pretzels and chips that they had been eating lay on the floor. Suddenly, Tony got a not so brilliant plan.

"Tali bear," Tony whispered into his daughter's ear.

"What daddy?" Tali asked.

"We're going to throw popcorn at your mom and brother," Tony said, grabbing a handful of popcorn in his hand. Tali looked at her dad with a face that was so horribly remnant of Ziva, Tony paused for a moment. "Come on, Tali bear, it'll be fun." Tali made up her mind and scooped a handful of popcorn out of the bowl.

"One, two, three!"

* * *

Ziva awoke suddenly when she got bombarded by popcorn. Todd also woke up, momentarily confused as another assault of popcorn hit them. Ziva realized what was going on and handed the bag of chips to Todd while she picked up the bag of pretzels and they began rapid fire back.

This continued for several minutes until the floor was littered with popcorn, chips, and pretzels. There was popcorn tuck in Ziva's hair and Tali was having the same problem with the pretzels.

"Truce," Tony yelled hoarsely, his body shaking with silent laughter.

"You two," Ziva said, pointing to Tali and Tony, "are going to clean this room up. I want it spotless by the time Todd and I get back." Tony saluted Ziva.

"Ay Ay, ma'am," Tony said mockingly, earning him a burning glare.

Half an hour later, Ziva and Todd returned to the house and found the living room spotless.

"Good job, Tony," Ziva said, pinching his cheek.

"Where did you go?" Tony asked, unaware that Gibbs had walked into the room behind him.

"You'll see," Ziva said with a smirk on her face. Tony was about to reply, but was stopped when Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. Tony whirled around and smacked into Gibbs.

"While they were sleeping, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Boss," Tony started, but Gibbs held up his hand.

"Save it, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Saving it, Boss," Tony said, defeated.

"Now go make dinner," Ziva and Gibbs said at the same time and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did you like it? Did it rate high enough on the cute scale? Review, submit, whatever floats your boat! 


	23. Just Like His Father

**Todd: 13 Tali: 10**

Just Like His Father

"Good luck," Tony said as the kids scrambled out of the car. Todd hung back after Tali and Sarah got out of the car.

"Dad, I' nervous," Todd said. Tony ruffled Todd's hair.

"You'll do great, little man," Tony said.

"Dad, I'm not little anymore," Todd said smiling.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Call you medium sized man?" Tony asked. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks dad," Todd said and then hopped out of the car.

* * *

Later that day, Ziva picked up the kids from school. Todd climbed into the front seat. Ziva looked at Todd, question in her eyes.

"So," Ziva said. Todd looked at her.

"Not without dad," Todd said. Ziva smiled at the loyalty that Todd had for Tony.

When they got back to the house Tali and Sarah went to go play and Todd locked himself in his room with his PS3. When Tony got home he went straight for Todd's room. Todd looked up when his father entered.

"So, little man," Tony said, sitting on the edge of Todd's bed. "How'd it go?" Todd bit his lip and avoided looking at Tony. Suddenly, he looked up with the brightest smile on his face.

"First string quarter back," Todd said. Tony smiled as Todd jumped over to where Tony was sitting on the bed and hugged him.

"That's great, little man, I'm really proud of you," Tony said, hugging Todd. "Have you called grandpa to tell him?" Todd's eyes widened.

"No, I'll go do it now."

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny sat on the couch, enjoying a rare night of rest and relaxation. They were interrupted, however, by Gibbs's cell phone ringing. Jenny sat up to allow Gibbs to reach over and pick it up.

"Hello?" Gibbs said, answering the phone.

"Grandpa, it's me," Todd said.

"Hi, buddy, what's up?" Gibbs said as Jenny settled back into his arms.

"Guess what," Todd said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I made the football team, first string," Todd said, excitedly.

"That's great," Gibbs said.

"Is Aunt Jenny there so I can tell her?" Todd asked and Gibbs silently handed the phone over to Jenny.

"Aunt Jenny, guess what," Todd said.

"What?" Jenny asked, looking up at Gibbs and smiling.

"I made the football team," Todd said.

"That's great, sweetie," Jenny said.

"Alright, Mom's calling for dinner," Todd said. "Love you, Aunt Jenny; tell grandpa I love him too."

"I will, love you too, Todd," Jenny said as she hung up the phone. Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Jenny asked, handing Gibbs his phone back.

"He's going to be just like his father," Gibbs said, making Jenny laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I thought that it was cute, sorry if there are any typo's that I didn't notice, my w key isn't working. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought….. 


	24. All Grown Up

All Grown Up

"Mom?' Todd asked.

"What's up?" Ziva asked, turning towards Todd.

"Well, there's this girl that I like, and I asked her out," Todd said nervously. Ziva smiled encouragingly. "Her mom said that she could go, but only if you supervised."

"And why would she say that?" Ziva asked, a mild smile forming on her lips.

"Well," Todd shifted uncomfortably, "she kinda found out about you being an ex assassin."

"Ahh," Ziva said. "I will talk to you father about this," Ziva said.

"Thanks mom," Todd said and then left, leaving Ziva just sitting there, smiling.

* * *

Later that night, Ziva told Tony about what had transpired. Tony started laughing hysterically.

"Tony," Ziva exclaimed, swatting him on the shoulder and smiled in satisfaction when he winced. "It's not funny."

"I can't believe that he told her mother that you're a former assassin. That is defiantly my boy," Tony said, earning him another smack. "OW!" Tony protested. He and Ziva began to wrestle for a few minutes until Tony ended up on top.

"Now, why am I getting déjà vu?" Ziva asked, reaching for Tony's lips and kissing him fiercely.

* * *

"Todd, are you ready?" Ziva yelled from the foyer as she buttoned up her coat. Todd ran down the stairs and came to a screeching halt in front of Ziva. He was wearing jeans, a polo shirt with the collar popped, and his jean jacket. He had also gelled his hair into casual disarray. Ziva smiled to herself.

"You look so handsome," Ziva said.

"Mom," Todd protested as Ziva pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're all grown up," Ziva said.

"Can we just go, and try not to embarrass me," Todd said.

* * *

Ziva was very impressed by Todd's taste. Todd had asked out a cheerleader, Kelsey Mariner. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and an incredibly thin frame. She was almost a mirror image of her mother. Ziva drove Todd and Kelsey to the movie theater. Todd insisted that his mother stand at least three people behind him and Kelsey in the line.

After they bought their tickets, they headed into the theater, where Todd insisted that Ziva sit at least five rows behind them.

Halfway through the movie, Ziva saw Todd stretch his arms and when he brought them back down, he placed one around Kelsey's shoulders. Ziva smirked, Todd had defiantly learned that from his father.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I thought that it was cute. Review please…. And thank you to all of you who read my other story Undercovers, Part Deux, I really appreciated your support throughout the story! 


	25. Bullies

Bullies

Tali stood at the corner of the playground, discussing deeply the latest boy band with her best friend, Ana, when a boy from her class came up to her. His name was Josh and Tali didn't know him well.

"Hey," Josh said.

"Hi," both Tali and Ana said. Josh rounded on Tali.

"I wasn't talking to you," Josh said, making Tali shrink back. Ana glared at Josh and grabbed Tali's arm and pulled her away. Josh followed them.

"Go away, Josh," Ana said.

"My dad says that you're an Israeli," Josh said, ignoring Ana and pointing at Tali.

"No, I'm not," Tali said. "I'm American."

"Well, you're mother is one," Josh said. Just then, Tali caught a glimpse of Todd watching her from across the playground and motioned for him to come over. Todd said something to Greg and they both walked across the playground to where Tali, Ana, and Josh were standing.

"Is there a problem?" Todd asked, staring at Josh.

"He was making fun of me and mom," Tali said. You see, Tali was a reincarnate of Ziva. Ziva had pulled out pictures of her from her childhood, and Tali could have been her twin. Todd, on the other hand had inherited his father's looks. The only thing that he had gotten from his mother was her eyes.

"I would suggest that you don't do that," Todd said menacingly.

"And why is that?" Josh asked, clearly not afraid of Todd and Greg.

"Because, no one messes with my sister and gets away with it," Todd said threateningly. Greg cracked his knuckles from behind Todd. Now, Josh was starting to look afraid.

"So…sorry," Josh stuttered out to Tali and then ran away. Todd turned to Tali and ruffled her hair.

"You alright?" Todd asked.

"Yeah," Tali said. "Thanks."

"Anytime, sis," Todd said, and then he and Greg walked back to their group of friends.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did you like it? I know that it's shorter than the rest, but the idea just kinda came to me. Review, please!! Also, if you have any ideas, well, you all know what to do by now… 


	26. Fire

Fire

**A/N: **Okay, I would just like to say that I know that I am going to get flamed for this one, but, I am the writer and I can write whatever I like and I got this idea and I'm rolling with it.

* * *

Todd rolled over in bed, and flung the covers off, it was extremely hot in his room. Sighing in frustration, Todd sat up to take his shirt off, and that was when he smelled it. The God awful smell of burning plastic and wood; it was then that Todd noticed how hazy his room was. Todd jumped to his feet and shoved his shoes on. Todd ran to the door and placed the back of his hand on it, it was warm, but not hot. Todd cautiously opened the door and ran over to Tali's room. He opened the door to her room and found her sleeping peacefully.

"Tali," Todd said, a bit loudly, while he shook her. "Tali!"

"Todd, go away," Tali mumbled, rolling over.

"Tali, there's a fire; you need to wake up now!" Todd said. These words had an effect on Tali, who sat bolt upright in bed. Tali got out of bed and shoved her feet into her flip flops. Todd pulled her out of of the bedroom.

"Where are mom and dad?" Tali asked, holding her shirt across her mouth.

"Probably in downstairs in bed," Todd said. Then, they heard yelling.

"Todd, Tali," Ziva cried frantically.

"Mom, we're alright," Todd yelled back.

"You can't come downstairs, the fire is in the hallway, blocking the door," Ziva called. Todd groaned. Then he remembered the tree outside his window. When he was younger he used to climb outside all the time. Todd pulled on Tali's hand and led her back to his room. Todd shoved the window up and climbed out onto the tree branch, but Tali baulked.

"Come on, Tali," Todd said, holding out his arms. He knew that he couldn't let her fear of heights keep her in the house. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Tali bite her lip and carefully climbed out onto the leg and then the tree branch. Once she was there, Todd wrapped his arms securely around Tali.

"Todd," Tali whimpered.

"I know, Tali. I'm going to need you to crawl around and climb onto my back. Do you think you can do that?" Tali nodded her head and Todd helped her maneuver around him. Once she was safely behind him, she clung to his back for dear life. Todd carefully began to climb down the tree, and when he reached the bottom, Tali refused to let go. In the distance, Todd heard the sirens. Then, he noticed that Ziva and Tony were standing at the back edge of the yard, and Todd ran, with Tali still on his back, to them. Tony took Tali off of Todd's back and held her tightly while Ziva grabbed Todd and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," Ziva said, Todd still in her arms.

Several hours later, Tony, Ziva, Todd, and Tali stood outside the ruined remains of their house. The firefighters had been unable to control the blaze. Tony had used the neighbors phone to call Gibbs and he was on his way to pick them up. Tony was still holding Tali and Todd was standing between Tony and Ziva. In a way it was sad, but it wasn't. They had a ruined house but a whole family.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, before you guys flames me, may I say something? Okay, good. I didn't kill anyone, no one was injured, they're all fine, so it's really not that bad. Review, please!!! 


	27. Intimidation

**Todd: 16 Tali: 13**

**A/N:** I would like to give special thanks to Dewy'sGirl for the idea for this chapter.

Intimidation

"Dad, is this really necessary?" Tali groaned as Tony opened the door. Standing on the porch was Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and Jenny. Jenny and Abby gave Tali sympathetic smile and then headed to the kitchen where Ziva was making dinner. Tali didn't fail to notice that her grandfather and uncle were both wearing their side arms, as was her father.

"Tali, we just don't want anything to happen to you," Tony said, hugging his daughter. Tali, who was rather perturbed, pushed away from Tony.

"Dad, this is going to be so embarrassing," Tali whined. Tony just shot her a look and that quieted her.

"Boys, can we see you in here for a minute," Ziva called from the kitchen. Tony, Gibbs, and McGee all trooped into the kitchen where they were greeted by death stares from the women.

"I feel it important to reiterate Tali's sentiment," Ziva said, staring at the men. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, I want that boy to know that there is no way that he will get away with doing anything to my little girl," Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Tony, you're going to embarrass her," Abby said, punching Tony on the arm.

"Hey," Tony pretested. "You're not my wife," Tony said.

"He's right," Ziva said to Abby as she too, punched Tony in the arm Tony glared at Ziva darkly and Ziva just smiled.

* * *

Half an hour later, here was a knock on the door. Tony, Gibbs, McGee, and Todd were sitting in the living room and Tony got up to answer it. Standing at the door was a boy, about Tali's age. He had messy black hair, piercing blue eyes, and he was dressed casually, much as Todd had been for his first date. The boy looked at Tony and gulped when he saw the Sig at Tony's hip. The boy held out his hand to Tony.

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo, I'm Jacob Burns." Tony took his hand and shook it.

"Come in," Tony said, standing aside. Tony led Jacob into the living room where Gibb, McGee, and Todd were seated on the couch. Gibbs's and McGee's Sig's were in plain view o he coffee table. Tony sat down on the arm of the chair next to Todd.

"So," Jacob said, clearly trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Well, we have something to say," Tony said, placing his Sig on the table next to McGee's.

"We just want to let you know," Tony started.

"That if you hurt her," Todd continued.

"Or do anything to her that she doesn't want," McGee said.

"We will hunt you down," Gibbs said, finishing menacingly. Tali walked in just in him to hear Gibbs finish he threat.

"Grandpa," Tali protested. Tali looked at Jacob and mouthed 'sorry' to him.

"No, it's okay, Tali," Jacob said, holding up his hand. "Sir, my father is a marine and since I was old enough to walk he has instilled in me honor. I would never hurt Tali or any other woman, nor would I ever do something to a woman that she didn't want me to do." Tony, Gibbs, McGee, and Todd just started at Jacob.

"Well," Tony said recovering. "You kids have fun." Tali smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek. Then she hugged Gibbs and McGee.

"Back by nine," Gibbs said.

"Yes sir," Tali said, giggling slightly.

After Tali and Jacob left, Ziva, Abby and Jenny all came into the living room. Ziva put her arms around Tony's shoulders.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I bring this chapter to you in the Superbowl, GO GIANTS!! Read, review, I hope you liked it. 


	28. Namesake Pt 2

Namesake Pt. 2

Tali exited the plane with her mother, her back pack slung across her shoulder.

"Welcome to Tel Aviv," Ziva said, turning around to face Tali.

"Why are we here again?" Tali asked, typical teenage sarcasm lacing her voice. Ziva smiled and took Tali's hand in her own.

"You'll see," Ziva said. Tali just shook her head and sighed.

After they checked into their hotel, Ziva took Tali to Mossad headquarters where Tali met everyone that Ziva had worked with, which wasn't many. Then, Tali met her grandfather.

"Ziva," Deputy Director David boomed when Ziva walked into his office. Ziva talked to her father occasionally. "And this must be my granddaughter, Tali. You look just like your mother did when she was your age."

"Thank you," Tali said shyly.

"Ziva, what brings you and your lovely daughter to Tel Aviv?" Mikhail David asked.

"I wanted to show Tali where I grew up," Ziva said.

"Well, Tali, I hope you enjoy our city," Mikhail said. Ziva tensely hugged her father good by and then she and Tali left.

* * *

After lunch, Ziva drove Tali outside the city limits down a country lane. They drove for several miles until they came to an unmarked grave yard. Ziva parked the car and led Tali through the rows of headstones; most of them were blank. Finally, Ziva came to a stop in the back corner of the graveyard and knelt down in front of a gravestone. Tali knelt down beside her. The gravestone had an angel carved into and underneath the angel there were two lines. 

_"In death, I am born"_

_Tali __Amira__ David_

"She was my sister," Ziva said, finally breaking the silence. "When she was sixteen, she was killed by a Hamas suicide bomber. We did everything together, we danced, we laughed, we cried. When she died, it felt like a little piece of me died." Tali didn't say anything for a moment.

"She must have been brave," Tali finally said.

"She was," Ziva said, brushing a stray tear away. This really had an effect on Tali. In her thirteen year she had never seen her mother cry. Tali reached across the space and hugged her mother fiercely. Ziva smiled and hugged Tali back. "That's why I named you after her."

"I'm proud to be named after her," Tali whispered. Ziva stroked Tali's hair and they sat like that in the graveyard for hours, just holding each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Two chapters left after this…. I know it's sad. The whole thing with Ziva's father, I know that it was kind of awkward, but we do know that Ziva hasn't had the best of relationships with her father after Shalom. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!! Oh yeah by the way, I have over 100 reviews... Thanks Guys!!! 


	29. Driving Lessons

Driving Lessons

"Alright, now, buckle your seatbelt," Tony said from that passenger's seat. Todd rolled his eyes and looked at his father.

"I know that dad," Todd said as he pulled the belt across his lap.

"Now, check you mirrors and your controls," Tony instructed. Todd obliged and adjusted his mirrors.

"Anything else before I actually turn the car on, dad?" Todd asked. All Todd received back was a Gibbs stare.

"Do you want to learn how to drive or not?" Tony asked. Todd rolled his eyes and turned the key in the ignition, making the car engine roar. "Okay, now put your foot on the brake and put the car into reverse," Tony said. Todd did what he was told and they began backing out of the driveway. "Watch the mailbox!" Tony exclaimed, cringing.

"Relax, dad," Todd said as he swung the car out of the driveway like an expert.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tony asked, staring his son down.

"Well, Grandpa might have let me try a few times," Todd said.

"If Gibbs didn't scare me so much, I'd kill him," Tony mumbled, crossing himself for dramatic effect. This earned him another eye roll from Todd. "Okay, now shift into drive." Todd did as he was told and they slowly made their way down the street. When they got to the end, Tony instructed Todd to turn on his right hand turn signal. "Now," Tony said. "You want to make this turn tight because if you don't you're going to hit oncoming traffic." Todd nodded, keeping his eyes on the road and turned, keeping tight with curb. "Good," Tony praised.

"Thanks," Todd said. They drove for a while and then Tony instructed Todd to get onto the on ramp for the highway.

"Okay, now turn on your turn signal," Tony said and Todd flicked the lever. "Now, check your mirrors and look behind you, because someone might be in your blind spot."

"No one's there," Todd said, making a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Okay, you're going to move in gently," Tony said. Todd did as he was told and cautiously moved into the traffic.

"How am I doing?" Todd asked nervously.

"You're doing great," Ton y answered.

* * *

An hour later Todd and Tony were back in their neighborhood and Todd was getting ready to pull into the driveway when there was a scraping noise. Todd cringed and put his foot on the brake.

"Please tell me that you did not just hit the mailbox," Tony said, teeth clenched.

"Okay, I didn't hit the mailbox," Todd said.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, did you like it. My first driving experience with my parents was much worse. The whole bit where Tony crossed himself, my dad did that every time I got behind the wheel. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the last. REVIEW!! 


	30. Graduation

**Todd: 18 Tali: 15**

Graduation

"You two better get your butts down here or we're going to be late," Ziva called from the front door. Todd, dressed in a suit, and Tali, in a yellow sundress, came barreling down the stairs. Tony came up the porch stairs.

"That was Gibbs, everyone else is already there," Tony said.

"Everyone out to the car now," Ziva said.

Twenty minutes later, the quartet was in front of the school. Ziva hugged Todd and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck, I love you," Ziva said.

"See you later, mom," Todd said as he ran off to the back stage door. Ziva, Tony, and Tali headed in the main entrance for the school and walked into the auditorium and found where everyone else was sitting. Gibbs was sitting on the end of the row with Jenny next to him. There were three empty seats and then McGee and Abby. Abby was holding their new baby in her arms, wrapped in red blankets. Sitting in the row in front of them was Maddie, Sarah, Palmer, and Ducky.

Twenty minutes later, they had started handing out diplomas. Finally, Todd was called.

"Todd Marcus DiNozzo," the announcer called. Todd walked across the stage and took his diploma from the principal. Tony, Ziva, Tali, Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, and Abby all stood up and cheered loudly, causing Todd to give a celebratory air punch.

After everyone had been called, the announcer stepped back up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you the class of 2026!"

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's the end. I would like to take this time to thank everyone that came along for the ride and gave me support and encouragement. Check out my new story in progress, Reflection. Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. See you in the next story!!! 


End file.
